Harry Potter et l'Arbre des Possibles
by Fleur-de-Minuit
Summary: Et si la Destinée faisait visiter à Draco et Harry un pannel de futurs possibles nés de leurs choix dans le passé? Si Elle leur permettait de savoir à quel avenir s'attendre s'ils faisaient les mauvais choix et que le futur du monde en dépendait?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et L'Arbre des Possibles **

**Catégorie **Romance

**Rating :** K

**Couple :** HP/DM.

**Résumé:** L'idée de base est un truc que j'ai lu sur le site de Bernard Werber: imaginer des futurs. Donc, et si la Destinée faisait visiter à Draco et Harry un pannel de futurs possibles nés de leurs choix dans le passé? Si Elle leur permettait de savoir à quel avenir s'attendre s'ils faisaient les mauvais choix et que le futur du monde en dépendait?

**Disclamer :**Tout appartient à JK. Rowling

Le livre 7 n'est pas pris en compte, ni certains passages du 6: Dumbledore est en vie.

Les vacances de Noël venait de se terminer. C'était le premier jour de rentrée et tous les élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux passer les fêtes en famille étaient à présent attablés pour le déjeuner. La Grande Salle résonnaient des voix d'élèves racontant leur réveillons et parlant des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu. Ce bruit fut interrompu par l'ouverture soudaine et bruyante de la double porte de bois de la salle. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers ce qui avait causé cette interruption. Une grande silouhette, vêtue d'une cape bleue parcourue d'étoiles s'avançait à pas posés vers la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci semblaient en alerte, prêt à défendre l'école en cas de danger.

Arrivée à hauteur de Dumbledore, elle baissa la capuche de son vêtement. Les élèves ne purent qu'apercevoir qu'une chevelure soyeuse de couleur mordorée. Le visage du directeur refléta la surprise, puis le soulagement. Plus aucun son ne venait des quatre tables, mais à la vue de Dumbledore, la tension se dissipa un peu. La visiteuse parla à voix basse avec le directeur si bien qu'aucun des élèves ne put entendre ce qui se disait. Albus hochait la tête, s'efforçant de ne regarder que l'étrangère. Les professeurs gardaient un visage impassible, sauf Sybille Trelawney qui observait la visiteuse avec fascination. Le directeur, jetant cette fois un coup d'oeil aux quatre tables, constata que les élèves avaient fini de manger et que tous, sans exception, avaient les yeux rivés sur sa propre table.

« Chers enfants, je peux vous certifier qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour vous. Il est temps de rejoindre vos salles de classes. Vos professeurs vous y rejoindront dans moins de cinq minutes. »

Frustrés de ne pas en savoir plus, les élèves commençaient à sortir. Sur un ordre de leur supérieur, McGonnagall et Rogue allèrent chacun chercher un élève particulier de leur maison, qui serait dispensé de cours cet après-midi là, tandis que Dumbledore et la visiteuse s'en allaient dans le bureau du premier.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la gargouille, Rogue et McGonnagall se retirèrent, laissant Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se rendre seuls à la convocation du directeur. Les deux élèves ne se jetaient pas un seul regard: ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage avait mis un terme à toute relation entre eux. Les couloirs de l'école étaient d'ailleurs étrangement calmes, cette année là, tout le monde se demandant pourquoi, d'un coup, les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard avaient décidé de s'ignorer.

Albus Dumbledore et sa visiteuse attendaient. Un coup sec se fit entendre et le vieil homme pria les deux élèves d'entrer. Curieux, ils jetèrent un regard à la femme qui se tenait debout devant le bureau.

« Messieurs, asseyez-vous, demanda Dumbledore. Un bonbon au citron? »

Les deux ennemis refusèrent d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Très bien. Vous devez vous demander ce que vous faites ici et qui est cette... dame ? »

« Bien entendu, dit Malfoy. »

« Je suis la Destinée, dit l'étrangère en les observant. »

Elle avait de longs cheveux mordorés, la peau diaphane et les yeux d'un doux bleu pâle. Son visage était inexpressif. Il était difficile à déterminer si elle était véritablement humaine malgré son apparence.

« Habituellement, mes semblables et moi-même n'intervenons pas de façon directe dans les affaires des mortels. Nous traçons les possibilités et nous vous laissons vous débrouiller et assumer vos choix et vos actes. Cependant, vu la gravité de la situation, nous avons pensé qu'il était temps, pour une fois, de redescendre vers votre monde et vous donner une possibilité réelle de choix : je veux dire par là un choix conscient de ce que vous voulez être. »

« De ce que nous voulons être? » releva Harry en se disant que c'était sans doute la première fois que quelqu'un se souciait de son opinion sur la façon de mener sa vie.

« En effet, Harry, dit la femme. J'ai fait part à votre directeur de la raison de ma venue ici et il accepté de me laisser mener ma mission. »

« La Destinée m'a fait part de la crainte qui a envahi ses semblables, dit Dumbledore. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de la laisser agir. L'avenir de notre monde et de celui des moldus dépendra des choix que vous ferez tous les deux, d'après ce que je sais. »

« Vous êtes actuellement incapables de faire un choix, continua la Destinée. Après les récents événements, vous êtes face à une croisée de chemins et vous ne savez pas lequel prendre. Le souci, c'est que vous n'avez pas de temps. D'autres n'en sont pas à tergiverser pendant que vous hésitez. Vous allez donc me suivre sur les voies du Possible. A notre retour, vous prendrez votre décision. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à protester, elle leva la main et une grande fumée bleue les entoura. Le bureau disparut peu après.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

2

« Nous allons donc visiter l'un futurs des Possibles, expliqua la Destinée alors que la fumée avait disparu. A chacun de nos voyages, vous allez éprouver les émotions de vos supposés doubles, tout en gardant indépendance d'action et de pensée par rapport à eux. »

Harry et Draco reconnurent le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Comme toujours, des gens couraient dans tous les sens, un air de crainte sur le visage. Partout sur des banderoles, la Marque des Ténèbres s'affichait. La Destinée leur fit signe de la suivre.

« Personne ne peut nous voir, dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans un ascenseur. »

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du ministre. Là, ils traversèrent une porte, curieux de constater que les matières ne semblaient pas les arrêter. Le bureau était sobrement décoré mais dénotait un bon goût sans aucune fausse note. Assis derrière une lourde table de travail en bois de chêne, un Draco Malfoy visiblement plus vieux d'une vingtaine d'années dictait une lettre à une Plume à Papotte.

« Ministre de la Magie, s'extasia Draco en regardant son futur lui-même avec admiration. »

« Le Ministère de la Magie en lui-même n'existe plus, précisa la Destinée. Le monde sorcier a pratiquement anéanti le monde moldu et tous les ministères de ce dernier monde ne sont plus. Nous sommes ici dans ce qu'ils appellent le Ministère des Ténèbres. »

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Le ministre invita – ou vu le ton, ordonna – à la personne d'entrer. Un homme roux, visiblement une version plus âgée de Percy Weasley, entra. Draco fut étonné de ressentir de l'agacement face à cette intrusion puis se rappela que la Destinée avait dit qu'il ressentirait les émotions de son double. Il réalisa alors que malgré le poste prestigieux qu'occupait son alter ego futur, il n'éprouvait qu'un sentiment de vide et de lassitude.

« Monsieur le Ministre, je dois vous rappeler que la réception a déjà commencé et que votre présence est requise. Par ailleurs, votre agent de Gringott's a contacté notre bureau: il sollicite un rendez-vous concernant vos futurs placements vu la récente augmentation de la fortune de votre famille. »

« Ma famille, répéta le ministre avec un rictus amer. Très bien, Weasley. Je serai là à temps pour la réception, j'ai bientôt fini. Il est dans nos murs ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas encore arrivé, monsieur le ministre. »

Le Draco de ce futur se leva et suivit Percy, sous l'oeil désemparé d'Harry et celui de Draco qui ne savait s'il devait s'émerveiller de cet avenir ou s'alarmer des sentiments qu'il savait provenir de son double et qui n'avaient rien de réjouissant. La Destinée restait de marbre, comme depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée.

« Comme vous l'avez compris, dit-elle de sa voix neutre, nous sommes dans un futur où Harry a perdu contre Voldemort. »

« Que sont devenus mes amis ? S'inquiéta Harry. Et moi ? L'Ordre... ? »

« Morts. Dans ce monde-ci, vous avez vaincu par Tom Jedusor. Tous vos amis de l'Ordre du Phénix et tous ceux qui vous ont soutenu pendant la guerre soit ont péris, soit ont été réduit à l'esclavage par le nouveau régime. Et vous, Draco, vous l'avez compris, vous êtes le Premier Ministre du Gouvernement Magique, succédant ainsi à votre père. Allons maintenant à cette réception. »

Elle les guida à travers les couloirs dans une grande salle où se tenaient déjà une foule de personnes vêtues de noir. Harry put reconnaître la plupart des Mangemorts de son époque, ainsi que des camarades de Poudlard qui avaient apparamment suivi la voie de leurs parents. Tous étaient plus vieux, mais reconnaissables. Les conversations se turent immédiatement, quand apparut, sur l'estrade où se trouvait un trône, Voldemort en personne. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce se mirent à genoux. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit place sur le trône, Draco s'avança vers lui et lui baisa l'ourlet de sa robe.

Le Draco adolescent sentit monter une vague de nausée. Il comprit que l'autre lui ne devait porter Voldemort dans son coeur.

« Draco, je te remercie de cette chamante réception. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi, majesté. »

Le Ministre, sur un geste de Voldemort, se leva et se retourna vers les autres assistants à la réception.

« Comme vous le savez, nous fêtons ce soir le vingtième anniversaire de la victoire de notre maitre sur Harry Potter et son ascension au titre d'Empereur du Monde Magique... »

Le discours continua quelques minutes, suivi des applaudissements traditionnels, et des cris de dévotion envers le mage noir. Harry n'en revenait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il se demandait ce qu'il était advenu du monde dehors: les autres sorciers, les moldus...

« Les Moldus ont pratiquement disparu, Harry, dit la Destinée comme si elle lisait en lui. Des groupes de résistants essaient de survivre ici et là. »

« C'est en quelque sorte un monde idéal, remarqua Draco. » Il fanfaronnait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son futur lui n'était pas heureux et lui envoyait ces étranges émotions qui lui étreignaient la gorge. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir chez lui... Enfin, il supposa que c'était ce que ressentait l'autre Draco.

Sans répliquer, la Destinée lui désigna son alter ego du futur. Il saluait tout le monde, échangeait des mots les uns avec les autres, puis, quand toute la foule était de nouveau attirée par Voldemort, il transplana.

« Où est-il allée ? Demanda Malfoy. »

« Chez lui, et nous y allons. »

Elle les fit transplaner en les tenant par les épaules. Ils se retrouvaient dans une immense chambre que Draco reconnut comme étant l'une de celles qu'il adorait au manoir Malfoy. Le Draco trentenaire se versait un verre de Whysky Pur Feu avant de s'avachir dans un canapé, de la manière la moins malfoyenne qui soit. En une seconde, c'était comme si un masque se brisait sur son visage. Les traits altiers firent place à une expression fatiguée et résolument ravagée par la tristesse.

Harry sursauta de surprise. Draco, lui, était de nouveau aux prises avec des sentiments violents qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il souffrait atrocement – sans savoir pourquoi. Son double n'avait qu'une envie, faire cesser toute souffrance.

« Pourquoi suis-je – enfin, est-il – comme ça? Fit enfin Draco en regardant son double dont les yeux se brouillaient et qui se servait un autre verre. Il n'est heureux, pourtant il a tout pour l'être. »

« Vous allez voir. »

Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur l'homme blond. Celui-ci ouvrit un livre et en retira un cliché photographique. Quand ses yeux se posèrent dessus, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Draco sentit un immense déchirement lui broyer le coeur. Les deux jeune hommes ne pouvaient voir qui était sur la photo.

« C'est moi, murmura le trentenaire à la photo en la caressant. Ils sont tous dans ce maudit ministère et j'ai parfaitement joué mon rôle. J'ai léché les bottes de la face de serpent. »

A ces mots, les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux. L'autre continuait, pendant que Draco était partagé entre son propre étonnement et ce chagrin incommensurable que lui faisait ressentir l'autre. Il y avait aussi, d'égale intensité à la souffrance, cet étrange sentiment d'amour; lui qui n'en avait jamais ressenti, ne savait comment gérer tout ça.

« Tout le monde était là : toute l'aristocratie Mangemort. Et moi, je pavanais au milieu d'eux. L'image parfaite de l'homme qui a réussi sa vie. Je suis encore plus riche qu'autrefois, tu le sais, je suis Ministre de ce ridicule gouvernement, mon nom est craint partout. Je suis tout ce qui a fait la fierté de mon défunt père. » Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. « Je suis tout ce que tu n'aurais jamais supporté. Chaque jour, depuis vingt ans je joue cette comédie. J'ai essayé de vaincre ma douleur et ma honte dans le travail et je suis parvenu le plus haut qu'un homme puisse arriver en ce monde. J'imagine très bien que si tu étais là, tu rierais de la marionnette que je suis devenu. Car je ne suis rien de plus que le pantin de cette chose qui se dit humaine et que tout le monde prend pour un dieu. Tu te moquerais bien de moi. Oh oui, j'imagine ton rire insolent. Il me manque, ton rire. Celui que tu avais avec amis, clair, frais et que j'écoutais de loin en le gravant pour ne jamais l'oublier parce que ce rire-là ne s'adresserait jamais à moi. Celui, plein de mépris que tu me lançais au visage. »

Draco avait pâli, comprenant soudain qui était sur la photo et la raison des sentiments violents et troubles de son double. Harry n'en avait aucune idée encore, se contentant de regarder cette version de Malfoy totalement méconnue.

« Vois-tu, je donnerais n'importe quoi aujourd'hui pour entendre ton rire. Pour t'entendre te moquer de moi et me dire que j'ai choisi la mauvaise voie ou pour me lancer tes insultes au visage. Aujourd'hui, ça fait vingt ans que tu n'es plus là. Vingt ans que je t'ai perdu. Aujourd'hui, ça fait vingt ans, jour pour jour, que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Oui, voilà vingt ans aujourd'hui qu'en le regardant mourir, j'ai perdu mon seul amour. Pardonne-moi, Harry. Où que tu sois... mon amour... »

Les sanglots empêchaient l'homme de continuer. Draco avait placé une main sur sa bouche, comme pour taire les pensées qui venaient face aux aveux de son double. Il ne pouvait douter de ce que dernier disait: un Malfoy ne ment pas quand il seul, face à lui même. Ainsi, la vie de rêve dont il avait eu un aperçu au début n'était qu'un miroir aux alouettes. Il n'était pas heureux, alors qu'il avait tout pour l'être. Pire que tout: il n'était pas heureux parce qu'il avait aimé... Potter ! La seule idée était incompréhensible. Ecoeurante. Et pourtant, cette empathie dont l'avait doté la Destinée lui permettait de s'accorder sur les émotions de ce Draco inconnu. Lui aussi ressentait cette honte, cet amour et la souffrance de l'avoir perdu. Lui aussi, tout en comprenant que cela ne venait pas de lui, avait cette envie d'en finir au plus vite, perdu dans une vie dont il ne voulait plus, parce qu'il lui manquait l'essentiel. Il regarda le brun, comme pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'il était là, vivant à côté de lui, avant de se rappeler que dans leur réalité, ils ne s'aimaient pas.

« Dans ce futur, expliqua la Destinée, Draco a fait le choix de suivre Voldemort et en a été récompensé. Lors de la guerre, il a été l'un des plus acharnés Mangemort de sa génération. Il a lui-même fait prisionnier Harry alors que celui-ci avait été blessé lors d'un combat et l'a conduit à son maître. Profitant de la faiblesse de son adversaire, Voldemort l'a tué après de nombreuses tortures. Et c'est en voyant son ennemi subir doloris sur doloris que Draco a compris qu'il avait fait l'erreur de sa vie : il venait de livrer son unique amour. »

Le choc se lisait sur le visage d'Harry, Draco ayant compris et surtout expérimenté les sentiments de l'homme blond depuis quelques minutes. Ainsi, Malfoy l'aurait aimé ? Mais il ne put approffondir sa réfléxion. Le Ministre continuait son monologue.

« Harry... je n'oublierais jamais ton dernier regard, plein de haine, posé sur moi. Je n'oublierais pas tes derniers mots : _je te hais, Malfoy_... Vingt ans à souffrir. J'ai payé ma dette envers toi. »

« Draco a estimé, dit la Destinée, qu'il devait payer ce qu'il avait fait en vivant, jour après jour, avec le poids de la culpabilité, de la souffrance et du désespoir. Ce soir, il va rejoindre son amour, de son propre gré, avec l'espoir d'être pardonné. Mais nous n'y assisterons pas : un autre Possible nous attend. Nous ferons une pause entre chaque monde, afin de vous laisser le temps de vous reprendre et de vous débarasser des émotions de vos doubles possibles. »


	3. Chapter 3

3

Après quelques instants dans une sorte de salle aux murs vides et sans aucun meuble, la Destinée les amena dans la suite de leur étrange voyage.

Ils arrivèrent dans un cadre complètement différent. La gare de King's Cross. Le quai 9 ¾ était en pleine effervescence. Ils comprirent qu'ils devaient être un premier septembre, un jour de rentrée. Le Poudlard Express attendait ses passagers. La Destinée leur désigna un groupe de personnes qui traversait la barrière. Harry reconnut des versions plus âgées de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et lui-même, accompagnés d'enfants, qui s'éparpillèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis sur le quai.

« Dans ce futur, annonça la Destinée, Harry a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Suite à un changement de camp de dernière minute, Draco a évité Azkaban. Cependant, jamais ni Harry ni Draco n'ont pu oublier leur rivalité scolaire et jamais Harry n'a pardonné à Draco d'avoir choisi le camp de Voldemort. »

Elle leur désigna Draco Malfoy qui venait de franchir la barrière, accompagnant un enfant aussi blond que lui.

« Draco est le père de cet enfant dont il a quitté la mère aussitôt que sa descendance fut assurée. Harry, qui a épousé Ginny a deux enfants, des jumeaux qui entrent à Poudlard cette année. Dans ce monde, vous allez vous revoir pour la première fois. »

Ils suivirent du regard la version plus âgée de Draco. Il mit son fils dans le train, sans aucune démonstration de tendresse. Le jeune homme blond comprit que l'enfant n'était pas vraiment aimé. Il ne pouvait ressentir que de l'indifférence face à lui. Il s'étonnait car il rêvait parfois d'avoir des enfants et il savait qu'il les aurait aimés. Là, rien. Ce nouveau Possible Draco qu'il avait devant lui ne faisait qu'accomplir une formalité.

Comme l'homme blond se retournait vers le quai, il croisa Harry et Ginny qui venaient de dire au-revoir à leurs enfants. Pendant que Ginny finissaient ses recommandations aux jumeaux, les deux anciens ennemis se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes. De là où ils étaient, Harry et Draco ne purent entendre ce qu'ils se dirent. Ils virent juste Harry hocher la tête, comme pour approuver quelque chose. Cependant, chacun de leur côté avait eu ce pincement au coeur qu'ils devinaient appartenir aux deux autres. Le jeune Draco avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure et son « compagnon de voyage » n'était pas en reste, perdu dans un flot de sentiments contradictoires: la joie, la tristesse, la haine et l'amour... c'était trop confus pour qu'il y comprenne quelque chose.

« Ils viennent de se donner rendez-vous pour parler, dit la Destinée. Nous allons immédiatement nous transporter à leur rencontre. »

La fumée qui leur était maintenant familière les entoura, avant de se dissiper. Ils se trouvaient dans un café du Chemin de Traverse. Le Harry du futur semblait nerveux, assis à sa table, jetant de brefs coups d'oeil vers l'entrée; il ignorait, bien entendu qu'il transmettait sa nervosité à l'adolescent brun qui l'observait en silence. A ce moment, Draco fit son apparition et repéra tout de suite sa cible. Il salua Harry et s'assit en face de lui.

« Bien, Malfoy, que me voulais-tu? »

«Treize ans ont passé, Potter. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de mettre notre passé derrière nous? »

Le Harry de dix sept ans n'avait qu'une envie – qu'il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs – qui était de se jeter dans les bras de ce séduisant Draco Malfoy qui approchait la trentaine et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

« Pourquoi? Demanda son double qui arborait un masque froid alors que tout son être était en ébullition. »

« Parce que nous sommes des adultes, à présent, Potter. Nos enfants sont maintenant scolarisés. Nous avons passé l'âge de ces gamineries. »

« Que quelqu'un ait choisi le camp de Voldemort ne semble pas être une gaminerie, Malfoy. »

Là, le jeune homme pervevait l'amertume de son Possible Futur lui, tandis que son camarade blond ressentait, lui, la déception de son autre lui.

« J'ai changé de camp. »

« Oui: au moment où les Mangemorts perdaient la partie. Quel courage. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui m'a fait changer de camp? »

« Quoi d'autre ? demanda Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Les deux adolescents observaient la scène en silence. La précédente vie qu'ils avaient visité leur avait fait comprendre que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Le visage de Draco – celui de ce futur – montra un imperceptible signe de vexation, tandis que, chacun de leur côté, les deux garçons expérimentaient l'amour refoulé de leurs doubles l'un pour l'autre.

« T'es encore plus buté que je ne le pensais, Potter. »

« Non : mais je n'aime pas les lâches. »

« Je suis peut-être lâche, mais c'est toi qui a refusé de me parler, après tout ça. C'est toi qui as fuit la confrontation. »

« Je n'avais rien à te dire. »

« Bien, ça ne sert à rien. »

Là-dessus, le blond se leva et partit. L'ancien Gryffondor le suivit du regard, observé lui-même par les trois autres. Il secoua tristement la tête. « Il est trop tard, Draco, murmura t-il. »

Et les deux adolescents de ressentir une immense sensation d'échec, d'impuissance et de vide.

« Vous l'avez compris, leur entêtement les a séparés. Draco a essayé, juste après la guerre de se rapprocher d'Harry, mais celui-ci n'a jamais voulu rien entendre. Il se disait que son ancien rival ne cherchait sa compagnie que pour se blanchir de ses fautes. Il s'est marié un an plus tard. Allons voir chez lui, maintenant. »

Elle les emmena dans une charmante maison de banlieue qui respirait la propreté. Le soir tombait. Ginny finissait de mettre la table. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.

« Ah! Harry. Le repas est prêt. »

« Merci. »

Ils se servirent et le repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Aucun des deux époux ne se regardaient.

« Eh bien, Potter, ça a l'air d'être la joie avec la Petite Belette. »

« La ferme, Malfoy, répliqua le brun qui constatait qu'en effet, il n'avait aucun sentiment pour cette Ginny-là. »

« Comme vous constatez, ce ménage est loin d'être heureux, intervint la Destinée. »

« Pourquoi? Demanda Harry. Ginny est... enfin, c'est une fille parfaite. »

« Oui, sans doute. Mais quand Harry l'a épousée, il ne l'aimait pas. Il s'est senti obligé de le faire, parce qu'un jour, il lui a dit que lorsque Voldemort serait vaincu, ils reprendraient leur relation. Il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais d'amour entre eux. Ils sont malheureux: ils ont même perdu l'amitié qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Allons maintenant quelques semaines plus loin. »

Cette fois, ils étaient dans un restaurant. Apparemment du côté moldu de Londres. Ils furent surpris de voir leurs doubles en train de déjeuner ensemble, échangeant parfois des sourires. Ils ne pouvaient encore entendre la conversation mais ils avaient tous les deux une profonde joie dans leurs coeurs. Ils se rapprochèrent.

« J'ai eu une lettre de mon fils, disait Draco. Il semblerait que la petite guerre Malfoy/Potter de Poudlard continue. »

« Oui, les jumeaux nous ont aussi écrit dans ce sens. Ginny pense qu'ils ne font que suivre ce qu'ils ont entendu toute leur vie. »

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de toi à mon fils. Les seules fois où il a entendu ton nom, c'était dans les journaux. »

« J'ai agi de même : jamais mes enfants ne m'ont entendu parler de toi. Mais il avait les autres, qui racontaient les anciens souvenir d'école. »

« Comment ça se passe, avec Ginny? »

« Mal. Voilà dix ans que ça dure, tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas assortis, mais un divorce ferait mauvais genre, d'autant plus que nous ne voulons pas faire souffrir les enfants. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco. Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu as quitté ta femme. »

« C'était un mariage arrangé. Elle a eu l'enfant et c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Faut croire que nous n'étions pas fait pour être heureux en ménage, ricana Harry. »

« Ou que nous nous sommes trompés de voie. »

« S'il te plait, ne vas plus par là. »

« Harry, tu m'as embrassé, il y a une semaine. Ça, je ne peux pas l'oublier. »

« Tu devrais. Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. »

« Ah oui? C'était un au-revoir on ne peut plus classique entre amis, c'est ça? »

« Draco... »

« Non, Harry. Cette fois, on en parle. Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé? Pourquoi as-tu refusé de me parler après la guerre? Nous aurions pu éviter le désastre de nos vies... »

« Je savais que si je te parlais, j'étais perdu. Je savais que j'aurais perdu la bataille contre mon coeur et je le refusais: quelque part au fond de moi, je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné d'avoir attendu la dernière heure pour retourner ta veste et le doute serait resté, une partie de mépris aussi. Cela aurait fini par nous ronger. »

« Malgré... l'amour? »

« Oui, malgré notre amour. Notre couple était vaincu d'avance, Draco. »

« Ils réalisent tous les deux qu'ils ont gâché leur vie à cause de mauvais choix, intervint la Destinée sans grande utilité puisqu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Ils ont raison: il est trop tard pour eux. Alors, ils finiront par trouver la solution à cet amour qui les déchire. Avançons dans le temps... Nous voici six mois plus tard. Ginny a découvert que son mari a une liaison avec son ancien ennemi. Elle l'a mis devant un ultimatum: quitter Draco ou ne plus jamais voir ses enfants. »

Harry et Draco regardaient leurs autres eux-mêmes s'embrasser. Ils étaient dans une chambre du manoir Malfoy, nus, l'un contre l'autre dans un lit. Les deux garçons étaient à la fois gênés, heureux et malheureux. Le mélange entre les sentiments de leurs doubles et ceux qui leur étaient propres se faisaient de plus en plus confus.

Rompant le baiser, le jeune homme blond dans le lit saisit deux fioles de potion sur la table de chevet.

« Notre solution, mon amour. »

« Je t'aime, Draco. Je suis désolé que ça se passe comme ça. »

« Moi aussi. Je t'aime. »

« Nous n'assisterons pas non plus à ça, dit la Destinée au grand soulagement des deux élèves qui savaient ce qui se tramait. Il nous reste deux autres Possibles à visiter. »

Harry et Draco étaient chamboulés intérieurement. Ils savaient pertinament qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas d'amour l'un pour l'autre, dans leur temps à eux. D'où venait alors le fait que l'idée de vivre sans l'amour de l'autre était de plus en plus intolérable?

A suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

4

Harry et Draco réfléchissaient à tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Il semblait que quel que soit le futur, ils s'apercevaient trop tard qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient? Etaient-ils vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre? Les questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. Alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans un autre de ces futurs probables, Harry interrogea la Destinée.

« Dans cette première idée de l'avenir que nous avons vu... quels étaient mes... euh, les sentiments d'Harry pour Malfoy ? »

« T'as pas entendu, Potter ? Quand il est mort, il a dit à mon double qu'il le haissait. »

« C'est exact, répondit la Destinée. Ce Harry a haï le Draco Malfoy de son temps de l'avoir livré à Voldemort, d'avoir fait le choix des ténèbres et surtout de ne pas l'avoir aimé. Il est mort en pensant que son bien-aimé ne l'aimait pas. »

Le coeur d'Harry se serra à cette idée. La Destinée ne sembla pas vouloir s'éterniser là-dessus, puisqu'elle reprit:

« Nous voici dans un Possible où Draco a rejoint la Lumière, entraînant avec lui nombre de ses camarades Serpentards. Voldemort a été vaincu. »

Ils étaient sur une terrasse où attendait une table mise pour six personnes. Le jardin qui lui faisait face était fleuri de roses et de jasmin. Une piscine non loin semblait inviter à la baignade. Retournant leurs regards vers la maison, ils l'observèrent. C'était une charmante demeure du dix-neuvième siècle, rénovée avec goût. Des clématites couraient sur les murs. Tout ici respirait le bonheur. Cependant, habitués lors de leurs deux précédents voyages à ne pas se fier aux appararences, ils s'attendaient aux nouvelles catastrophes émotionnelles de ce monde-ci.

Leurs doubles ne tardèrent pas à se montrer: ils venaient de la maison, accompagné par deux couples. Ils reconnurent Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini et Ron Weasley. Les six adultes prirent place autour de la table. Cette fois, les deux garçons furent étonnés de ne ressentir que du bien-être.

« Avançons, dit la Destinée. »

Ils étaient assez proches pour entendre la conversation, maintenant. Ils étaient tout de même assez anxieux de savoir quelles nouveautés ou fracassantes révélations les attendaient là. (NDA: _Pour des raisons de commodité, nos deux voyageurs du temps ne font qu'observer pour l'instant, donc, quand je dis Harry et Draco, il s'agit de ceux du futur, jusqu'à ce que la Destinée refasse son intervention dans l'histoire)_

« C'est incroyable ce que vous avez fait de cette maison, disait Pansy. Elle est vraiment charmante, maintenant. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous auriez pu tirer quelque chose de cette ruine, approuvait Hermione. »

« Harry tenait tellement à l'acheter! Râla gentiment Draco. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, nous aurions pris une maison neuve, mais je ne regrette pas. Et puis, j'adore faire plaisir à mon mari, ajouta t-il en déposant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du brun. »

« Qui aurait dit qu'un jour la fouine dégoulinerait de romantisme et qu'elle aurait pu vivre ailleurs que dans un manoir? Plaisanta Ron. »

« La fouine t'emmerde, la Belette, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire qui démentait ses mots. A ce que je sais, c'est plutôt toi qui as pris goût aux manoirs. »

« Je ne m'en plains pas, avoua Ron en souriant. »

« Je suppose qu'avec la tribu d'enfants que vous comptez avoir, ça se justifie, intervint Blaise. »

« Au fait, Hermione, comment vont les jumeaux ? Demanda Pansy. »

« Ils font leurs dents. A vrai dire, je suis contente de passer une nuit sans eux, en ce moment, répondit la brune. »

« Déjà! Comme le temps passe vite. Je t'ai dit que Julian commence à réclamer le pot? »

« C'est merveilleux! Oh, j'ai hâte d'y être moi aussi ! »

« Les filles, vous n'allez pas parler couches et biberons toute la soirée! Intervint Blaise. »

« Non. Mais... j'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit Hermione. Je voulais l'annoncer la semaine dernière, mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, Harry. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est, Mione? »

« J'ai dans mon sac les papiers qui officialisent l'acceptation de votre demande auprès du Ministère. »

Pansy et Blaise avaient l'air un peu perdus, tandis que surprise et bonheur s'affichèrent sur le visage de Draco et Harry.

« Ils acceptent? Demanda celui-ci avec incrédulité. »

« Comme si on pouvait refuser quelque chose au Vainqueur! Ricana Ron. »

« Oh mon chéri ! C'est merveilleux, dit Draco en serrant Harry contre lui. »

« Un bébé à nous! »

« Quoi ? S'écria Pansy. »

« Harry et Draco ont fait une demande pour un bébé-chaudron. _(NDA: je ne sais plus dans quelle fic j'avais lu ça et cette idée m'a parue vraiment géniale. Ça me paraît plus « réalisable » que les MPREG)_ Je les attends dès demain dans mon service à Sainte Mangouste pour les prélévements, révéla Hermione. »

Les félicitations s'élevaient de toutes part. La conversation continua joyeusement. A ce moment, la Destinée intervint, sortant les deux garçons de leur transe de stupéfaction et de bien-être.

« Nous allons avancer un peu dans le temps, cette conversation n'apporte rien de plus pour vous. »

Ils se retrouvaient dans le salon de la maison. Cette fois, il semblait que c'était l'hiver. Un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Les doubles étaient assis sur le tapis, près du feu, l'un face à l'autre. Leurs jambes se croisaient pour s'enrouler à la taille de leur compagnon. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Les deux garçons pouvaient aisément sentir leur sentiment de bonheur et l'impression de se trouver là où ils devaient être. Le double de Draco rompit le baiser.

« Tu te rends compte que nous aurons notre trésor dans seulement dix jours, amour? »

« Je suis impatient... Tu es si beau, Dray ! J'aimerais que notre enfant te ressemble. »

« Il faut qu'il nous ressemble à tous les deux, 'Ry. La seule chose qu'il serait dommage de lui léguer serait cette tignasse indomptable, ajouta t-il en passant amoureusement la main dans les cheveux de son mari. »

« Hé! Je croyais que tu l'aimais! »

« Oh oui je l'aime! Et j'aime tes yeux verts si magnifiques ! Et ton petit nez ! Et tes joues! Et tes lèvres si parfaites! »

En énumérant l'anatomie du visage de son époux, Draco déposait des baisers sur les endroits qu'il citait. Les mains d'Harry s'aventurèrent sur le torse du blond puis s'activèrent à défaire sa chemise.

« Je te veux, Harry ! »

« Je t'aime, Draco. »

Le tourbillon désormais familier de fumée enveloppa les deux garçons complètement subjugués par la scène qui venait de se jouer devant eux. Ils étaient de nouveau dans l'étrange salle blanche et vide.

« Où... où était le piège dans ce monde là? Balbutia Draco qui avait _très _chaud depuis quelques minutes. »

« Il n'y a aucun piège. Il n'y en avait dans aucune des vies possibles que vous avez visitées. »

« Vous voulez dire que l'avenir pourrait être comme ça, si... si nous... »

« Arrête de bredouiller, Potter. Les mots que tu cherches sont sans doute: si nous acceptions de nous aimer. »

Le feu aux joues, Harry aquiesça. Il était encore bouleversé par les émotions que son double lui avait fait ressentir. Il s'était senti complet et il savait que cela ne venait que du fait qu'il avait épousé Draco. Ce dernier, de son côté, tentait d'oublier cette plénitude et ce bonheur que lui avait laissé entrevoir son double; sentiments qui ne venaient que d'une seule chose: son amour pour son mari et l'amour qu'il lui rendait. C'était très perturbants. Ils regardèrent tous deux la Destinée.

« En effet. Dans ce monde, ils se sont battus ensemble du même côté et ils ont eu le temps de se découvrir et de s'apprécier malgré les anciens préjugés. Ils se sont avoué leur amour pendant la guerre. Maintenant, si vous êtes remis, nous allons dans le dernier des Possibles que vous aurez à visiter en sachant que ce n'est pas le dernier futur possible pour autant. _Le Possible a d'énormes pouvoirs. Des Pouvoirs plus puissants parfois que lorsqu'il devient réalité. (NDA: petite citation de David Eddings) »_

Ils partirent alors dans un autre univers...

A suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ils étaient cette fois dans ce qu'Harry reconnut comme la cuisine du Terrier. Une grande fête avait lieu. Toute la tribu Weasley était réunie et l'agitation joyeuse des grands jours était au rendez-vous. De nouvelles têtes étaient présentes: des enfants. Un petit rouquin et une petite blonde en bas-âge, sans compter un tout jeune enfant d'environ un an dans les bras d'une Tonks au visage mélancolique qui ne semblait pas se mêler à l'euphorie qui l'entourait.

Molly Weasley et Ginny semblaient affairées, l'une à cuisiner, l'autre à courir après les petits monstres hauts comme trois pommes. La petite fille blonde ressemblait beaucoup à la belle Fleur Delacour qui riait en voyant sa belle-soeur s'agiter.

« Mais laisse-les vivre, ces enfants! Je ne les ai pas portés pour leur courir après et leur tante a mieux à faire! »

« Et patati et patata, marmona Ginny à voix basse. Toi aussi, tu aurais mieux à faire qu'à faire admirer ta beauté. »

Hermione, dont le ventre arrondi annonçait la condition, mettait la table à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Fred et George faisaient éclater leurs nouveaux feux d'artifices d'intérieur.

Harry et Draco repérèrent enfin le grand jeune homme brun aux yeux verts tristes au bout de la table, à côté de Ron. Il ne semblait pas participer à la joie générale. Rien qu'en se rapprochant de lui, Harry put ressentir sa lassitude.

« Et cette fois ? Demanda t-il à la Destinée. »

« Harry ici a vingt ans. Il fête avec ses amis le Jour de la Liberté, celui où il a vaincu le Lord noir. »

« Il tire une gueule d'enterrement, oui, remarqua Draco. »

« Il est seul, murmura Harry. Enfin, il se sent seul. »

« Pas avec la Petite Belette? Demanda Draco sèchement. »

« Non, répondit la Destinée de sa voix neutre.Ginny Weasley sait qu'elle ne peut rien attendre rien d'autre de lui qu'un amour fraternel et s'y est résignée. Harry a raison. Au milieu de cette foule qu'il considère comme sa famille, ce Harry Potter là est plus solitaire que s'il avait été en plein désert. En ce jour de fête, il est endeuillé. »

« Laissez-moi deviner, dit Draco. Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis mort. »

« En effet. Tué de la main d'Harry deux ans plus tôt jour pour jour. Le mari de Nymphadora, Rémus Lupin est mort aussi ce jour-là, lui laissant le petit que vous voyez dans ses bras. »

Mrs Weasley venait de faire apparaître les mets sur la table au grand contentement de tout le monde. Les enfants s'étaient assagis dès qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils allaient manger. Les jumeaux Weasley, d'une même voix portèrent un toast:

« A la Liberté! »

« Harry, un discours! Lança Bill. »

Ledit Harry leva la tête et regarda avec un grand sérieux le mari de Fleur. « Non. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et ça s'arrête là. »

Nerveuse, Hermione prit la parole à son tour: « Harry a raison. Il est inutile de retourner vers le passé. »

« Oui, au futur et à nos enfants qui profiteront d'une ère de paix, dit Tonks en levant son verre. »

« Et à nos chers héros disparus pour nous donner cette liberté, ajouta Arthur gravement. »

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Harry vivait comme si elle était à lui la douleur du brun qui lui ressemblait comme un jumeau. Même ce qu'il avait souffert quand son parrain était mort ne pouvait se comparer à ça.

La Destinée les fit avancer une fois de plus dans le temps. C'était le même jour, en fin d'après-midi. Le Harry de ce monde était dans le jardin des Weasley où la plupart des autres jouaient un matche de Quidditch. Lui était en compagnie d'Hermione, assis sur un petit banc de bois.

« Harry, je voudrais tellement t'aider, disait la jolie brune à son ami alors que les autres approchaient. »

« Mais je vais bien, Hermione, assura le vainqueur du mage noir. »

« Et moi je suis la nouvelle reine d'Angleterre. Sérieusement, Harry, si, une fois pour toute tu me disais ce qui te ronge. »

« Tu peux me dire ce que ça changerait, Mione? Demanda le héros du jour d'une voix découragée. »

« Peut-être pas grand-chose, mais ça aide toujours de parler. »

« Tu ne fais pas études de psychomage pour rien, toi. »

« Je suis surtout ton amie, Harry et je m'inquiète. Ça fait deux ans que tu traines ça. »

« Oui. Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui qu'il est mort, dit Harry avec des larmes dans la voix et sur le bord des yeux. »

« Harry! Tu... tu... tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes la mort de Voldemort? »

« Non. Je regrette d'avoir été celui qui a du le tuer, mais ça, j'y étais préparé depuis longtemps. »

« Alors? »

« Je parlais de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Rémus? Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Harry. Narcissa l'a attaqué en traître. »

« Non, Mione. Je parlais de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que j'aimais plus que tout, plus que la vie même. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Hermione se doutait bien que quelque chose comme ça était possible, mais elle avait passé en revue toutes ses connaissances qui avaient perdu la vie pendant la guerre, elle n'avait jamais pu trouver qui était l'amour d'Harry.

« Harry? »

« Malfoy, souffla Harry. »

Les yeux exhorbités d'Hermione trahissaient sa stupéfaction.

« Je sais, c'est surprenant... Il était notre ennemi depuis la première année, pour l'amour du ciel! Et pourtant, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Quand? Je l'ignore... peut-être depuis le premier jour. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand la guerre nous a obligés à quitter l'école. Il me manquait chaque jour cruellement. Au début, j'ai mis ça sur la dépendance à nos bagarres, et puis, j'ai compris. J'étais hanté dans mes rêves par ses yeux gris... Tu sais à quel point c'est rare, des yeux pareils? ... J'ai fini par admettre que je l'aimais. J'ai même tenté de le contacter mais il n'a jamais répondu. »

Les pleurs nouaient la gorge des deux Harry. Le plus âgé continua:

« Nous nous sommes retrouvés ce jour-là. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier... La bataille venait de commencer. Le parc de Poudlard était rempli de monde: d'un côté, les Mangemorts, de l'autre les Aurors, les membres de l'Odre et une bonne centaine d'élèves qui étaient revenus défendre leur école et leur liberté. Les sortilèges fusaient de toute part. »

« Je revois Neville qui avait devant lui Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron et moi nous combattations côte à côte, entourés d'une bande de Mangemorts. Les baguettes lançaient des éclairs et nous cherchions à nous protéger l'un l'autre. »

« Il y eut bientôt, des deux côtés, les premiers blessés, puis les premiers morts. Je luttais contre Lucius Malfoy et Crabbe Senior. A deux pour m'attaquer, ils semblaient courageux, railla Harry d'une voix amère. Cela semblait d'ailleurs être la technique de plusieurs Mangemorts. J'ai fini par lancer sur Crabbe le sortilège du Sectumsempra. Ce dernier s'effondra. _« Père, laisse-le-moi_, intervint un autre Mangemort en se plaçant près de Lucius.

Draco avait soulevé sa capuche et jeté au loin son masque. Son père accéda à sa requête: il n'ignorait rien de notre rivalité. Tuer Potter pour le maître revenait sûrement à Draco selon lui. Il jeta son dévolu sur un Auror qui n'était pas loin.

_- Comme on se retrouve, Potter !_

_- Malfoy !_

Les mots fusaient, pleins de sarcasme et de haine. Nous nous regardions, attendant celui qui lancerait le premier sortilège.

- _Trop lâche pour frapper le premier, Malfoy?_

_- J'attends de voir ce que tu vaux, Saint Potter._

_- Saleté de Mangemort._

_- Immonde petit Sang-Mêlé!_

Alors qu'autour de nous, les deux camps se combattaient à coups de maléfices et de contre-sorts, aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à attaquer franchement l'autre. Nous tenions nos baguette devant nous, prêts à nous défendre, ne se quittant pas des yeux, la respiration courte. Dans nos regards,un questionnement. _Pourquoi l'autre n'attaquait pas? _

_- A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? Tu gagnes du temps pour que Voldy ose enfin se montrer et m'affronter ? _

_Malfoy ne tiqua même pas au surnom moqueur qu'Harry venait d'attribuer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_- Très bien, Potter. Tu l'auras voulu._

Voyant la détermination soudaine de Malfoy, j'ai lancé le sortilège en même temps que lui. Du moins, je le pensais. »

Harry fit une pause en fermant les yeux.

« Ce que j'avais le plus craint en préparant cette guerre venait d'arriver.. J'avais l'impression de commettre la pire des abominations, celle qui non seulement tuerait Draco, mais aussi mon âme. _Avada Kedavra _! Deux petits mots qui l'ont arraché à moi pour toujours... Il n'a pas prononcé l'Impardonnable, Mione, sanglotta t-il. Il m'a juste fait croire qu'il allait le faire. Il n'est pas mort sur le coup. Quand j'ai compris ce que je venais de faire, je me suis agenouillé et je l'ai pris contre moi, le suppliant de me pardonner. _Je t'aime_, ont été ces derniers mots. »

Hermione resta sans voix. Les deux Harry pleuraient sans retenue. La Destinée posa sa main sur l'épaule des deux jeunes hommes.

« Il est temps de rentrer. »

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

6

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit des review, c'est vraiment gentil. Je suis contente de savoir que ça vous plait. Maintenant, la suite...**

Ils passèrent par la salle et les deux garçons eurent le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Même si dans le précédent Possible, Draco n'avait pas eu à subir les sentiments de son double, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être touché par l'histoire qu'il avait vue se dérouler sous ses yeux et il avait compris que dans ce monde, son alter ego avait volontairement laissé l'autre Harry le tuer simplement parce qu'il ne devait pas se juger digne de mériter l'amour du Survivant et que lui-même n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer celui qu'il aimait.

Quand ils atterrirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci les attendait avec un sourire bienveillant. Il remarqua tout de suite l'air bouleversé de ses deux étudiants. La Destinée les accompagnait.

« Une chose que je ne vous ai pas encore dite, dit-elle. Qu'en était-il de l'avenir du monde dans ces différents Possibles? Le premier, vous l'avez vu: les moldus ont pratiquement été exterminés ainsi que tous les sorciers qui avaient osé s'opposer ouvertement à Voldemort. Dans le second, le suicide entraîne un vent de panique dans la communauté sorcière qui permet à différentes factions de se mettre en place. Deux ans plus tard, d'anciens Mangemorts prennent le pouvoir. Dans le dernier monde, Harry finit par devenir fou et à trente ans devient le nouveau Mage Noir. »

Dumbledore avait l'air choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry et Draco réalisaient enfin à quel point l'avenir de leur monde dépendait vraiment d'eux.

« Et dans le troisième? »

« Rien d'important. La vie continue. »

« Vous voulez vraiment nous faire croire que tout ça est vrai? Demanda Draco de son air supérieur. »

« Non. Je vous ai montré que cela était Possible. »

« Mais pourquoi? Intervint Harry. Ce n'est pas possible que... que l'avenir des autres dépende à ce point de nous deux. »

« C'est pourtant le cas, affirma la Destinée. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous obliger à nous aimer, contra Draco. »

« En effet. »

« Il doit bien exister des _possibles_, comme vous dites, où tout va bien et où il n'y a rien entre nous? Insista Harry. »

« Aucun. La donnée principale est le moment de la découverte de votre amour l'un pour l'autre. »

Dumbledore manqua de s'étouffer avec son bonbon. Il regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui rougissaient.

« Mais nous ne nous aimons pas, expliqua Draco. Au contraire. »

« C'est vrai, approuva Harry. »

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, le reste ne dépend pas de moi, mais de vous, décréta la Destinée. Merci de me les avoir confiés, Albus. »

Elle disparut après une salutation de la tête. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le directeur.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part, dit Draco. »

« Professeur, dites nous que c'est une immense blague, supplia Harry. »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, les garçons. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu, cependant, laissez-moi vous dire que si là-haut, ils s'en sont mêlés, c'est que c'est grave. Ils ne s'occupent que superficiellement de nos affaires. Ce que j'en sais, c'est que la seule fois où ils ont interféré aussi directement, c'est que les choix possibles étaient si vastes qu'ils risquaient, s'ils étaient mauvais, de les faire disparaître eux aussi à long terme. C'est sûrement le cas aujourd'hui encore. »

« Qui sont-ils exactement? »

« Nous ne savons trop, Harry. Les Moldus les ont nommés Dieux à différentes époques. Destinée est leur messagère mais ils restent très secrets sur leur monde et leur rôle. Maintenant mes enfants, je vous propose de réfléchir ensemble à ce que vous avez vécu. Vos camarades sont en cours. Il fait beau. Allez faire un tour dans le parc. »

Il les congédia. Harry et Draco sortirent et d'un accord tacite accomplirent le voeu de Dumbledore. Arrivés près du lac, ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Ils avaient besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées. Ils étaient passés en quelques heures du statut d'ennemis à celui d'amants potentiels.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses? Demanda le Gryffondor. »

« Que veux-tu que j'en pense, Potter? C'est ridicule. Tu me vois vraiment mourir d'amour pour toi? »

« Pas vraiment, tu as raison. »

« Tu as l'air déçu, Potter. »

Harry soupira.

« Non! Enfin, peut-être. »

Draco eut le souffle coupé par l'aveu timide de son compagnon. Il regarda le lac en se mordillant la lèvre. S'il était honnête, il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt ouvert à l'idée de découvrir si un avenir avec le brun était possible.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça va te paraître idiot et je suis en train de te donner les armes pour m'humilier encore le reste de l'année scolaire. »

« Je pourrais te promettre que non mais tu ne me croiras pas. »

« Comment pourrions nous nous aimer, Malfoy? Dit Harry avec amertume. Nous ne nous faisons aucune confiance. »

« La confiance peut s'apprendre. »

Il fut surpris de ses propres paroles.

« Je ne te suis pas. Tu envisages... quelque chose de possible? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, se récria le Serpentard. »

« Nous sommes perdus, je pense. Pour répondre à ton_ pourquoi_, je dirais que malgré moi, j'ai aimé la troisième possibilité, dit Harry en rougissant. »

« Moi aussi, reconnut le blond dont les joues prenaient une ravissante couleur rose. Mais est-ce que nous l'avons aimé parce que nous ressentions leurs émotions, ou parce que nous avions vraiment envie de vivre ça... ensemble, je veux dire. »

« Difficile de savoir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils étaient heureux. »

« Je ne suis pas gay, Harry. »

Le brun frissonna en entendant son prénom.

« Moi non plus. »

Un nouveau silence.

« La seule donnée commune à ces futurs possibles était... notre amour, murmura Draco. »

« Alors, on s'aimerait vraiment sans le savoir? »

« C'est possible, tu crois? »

Aucun des deux n'osait s'avancer réellement sur ce terrain.

« Ça me paraît quand même bizarre, dit Harry. On sait quand on est amoureux, non? »

« Je pense... je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Sauf... »

« Sauf? »

« Ce n'était pas mes sentiments, Potter. C'était juste ceux... de ces autres Draco. »

« Tout comme j'ai éprouvé ceux des autres Harry. Draco, ils étaient sûrement nous, d'une certaine façon. »

« On en revient au point de départ, fit Draco avec un petit sourire. Sommes-nous amoureux l'un de l'autre? La question à mille gallions. »

« Si on se donnait le temps de le découvrir? »

Le Serpentard sursauta à la proposition du brun. Il le regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien. Il croisa les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

« Prendre le temps? »

« Essayer d'être amis, pour commencer. Nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître, voir si nous pouvons nous entendre... »

« Et savoir si nous sommes vraiment destinés à nous aimer, continua Draco. »

En lui-même il se disait que si aimer Harry était de pouvoir se noyer à vie dans ces deux lacs d'émeraude, il signait tout de suite.

« Nous pourrions y aller doucement, continua le Gryffondor. »

« Oui, sourit Draco. Nous allons faire sensation dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure. »

« Je pense... Draco, je peux te poser une question? »

« Je suppose que c'est un bon début si nous voulons essayer d'être amis. »

« Même si c'est une question vraiment... indiscrète? »

« Je ne suis pas encore Mangemort, Harry. Je suppose que c'était ça que tu voulais savoir. »

« Oui. »

« J'avais l'intention de l'être. Je crois qu'il est temps de remettre ce choix en question. »

« Tu le ferais vraiment? »

« Oui. Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur au cas où je t'aimerais vraiment. Je ne dis pas que je le ferais tout de suite mais je suis prêt à entendre ce que tu as à me dire pour me convaincre de ne pas l'être. Je n'ai entendu qu'un son de cloche toute ma vie. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, cela peut nous conduire à une véritable catastrophe. Pour l'instant, je me fiche pas mal de ce qui peut arriver aux autres mais je n'ai pas envie de vraiment souffrir comme le Draco de la première vie que nous avons visité. »

« Et moi je ne veux pas devenir ce Harry de la dernière possibilité. »

« Harry, c'est à croire que nous avons en fait vraiment envie de... devenir un couple. »

Le brun lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Un couple, je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai regretté plus d'un million de fois de ne pas t'avoir serré la main ce jour-là, même si je me suis félicité de ne pas l'avoir fait un milliard de fois. »

« C'est réciproque, confia le blond. »

« Amis? »

Draco regarda la main tendue. Il se sentit projeté des années en arrière, quand il n'était qu'un petit garçon de onze ans à qui le célèbre Survivant avait refusé cette poignée de main de l'amitié.

« Amis, répondit-il en serrant la main du Gryffondor. »

A suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

7

**Un petit mot de remerciement pour les reviews. Je suis plus que touchée. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Je cale un peu sur le chapitre 8 mais j'ai bon espoir d'arriver là où je veux en venir. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Harry apprécia le contact de la longue main du Serpentard blond dans la sienne. Il se surprit à admirer les deux orbes grises remplies de lumière de celui qui, ce matin encore, était son ennemi, ainsi que son sourire heureux.

« J'aime tes yeux, dit-il malgré lui. »

Draco piqua un fard suivi de près par le brun qui venait de réaliser qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

« Hum, merci... J'aime les tiens aussi mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire tout de suite comme mon double qui était marié avec le tien. »

« Je... ce n'est pas... »

« Harry, je plaisantais. Enfin, je veux dire que... merde, c'est pas facile, ce truc. Ils nous ont embrouillés avec tout ça. »

« A qui le dis-tu ! »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais confortable en dépit des circonstances. Ce fut le Gryffondor qui le brisa.

« Si tout ça est vraiment suceptible d'arriver, tu te rends compte à quel point nous pourrions être capables de nous faire du mal? »

« Nous sommes prévenus et aucun de nous n'a envie de voir le pire se produire. Je sais que jusqu'à présent, nous étions ennemis mais... sur le chemin pour venir au lac, je me suis demandé quels seraient mes sentiments, à l'heure actuelle, si tu devais disparaître brusquement de mon univers. »

Harry sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

« Et? »

« Depuis sept ans, tu en fais partie. Sans doute pas de la bonne façon mais je ne crois pas que j'aimerais ça. Je me suis habitué à toi et certainement plus qu'à mes propres amis. »

« Peut-être parce que jusqu'à présent, tu savais qu'eux, tu les reverrais après l'école. C'est pareil pour moi: je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, Ron et Hermione, et aussi les autres, si nous survivons à cette guerre, nous resterons amis et nous continuerons à nous voir. Mais toi et moi? Nous n'avions aucune raison de nous revoir, n'est ce pas ? Cela nous aurait forcément conduit à un avenir où nous aurions épousé une femme ou une autre pour nous apercevoir trop tard que ce n'était pas ce que nous voulions. »

« Attention, Potter, tu viens d'admettre que c'est moi que tu veux épouser. »

« Je ne faisais que souligner le fait que nous nous serions perdus de vue... et que je n'aime pas cette idée. »

« Nous avons juste entrevus à quel point nous pouvons être malheureux l'un sans l'autre. »

« Cette fois c'est toi qui avoues que je te suis indispensable. »

Ils rirent tous les deux.

« C'est encore trop frais, décida le blond. Nous sommes encore sous le coup des sentiments de nos doubles. Nous avons besoin de faire le point. Et si jamais nous découvrons que nous éprouvons de l'amour l'un pour l'autre, de mon côté, je veux que cet amour ait pour base une amitié solide. »

« Au pire, nous gagnerons un ami, si nous ne sommes pas amoureux. »

L'arrivée de plusieurs élèves dans le parc les surprit. Les cours devaient donc être finis.

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit aux autres? »

« Une partie de la vérité, décida Draco. Que c'était la Destinée, qu'elle nous a fait entrevoir ce qui pourrait être la nôtre et que nous devons apprendre à être amis. Qu'en penses-tu? »

« Je suis d'accord. Voilà Ron et Hermione. Ils ont l'air d'être inquiets. »

En effet, les deux Gryffondors arrivaient d'un pas pressé vers l'endroit où se tenaient les deux nouveaux amis. Ils étaient suivis par un groupe de Serpentards qui cherchaient leur prince.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ici avec lui? »

« Harry, qui était cette femme? »

Respectivement Ron et Hermione. Ils attendaient visiblement la réponse, étonnés de constater qu'aucune animosité n'animait les deux rivaux. Pendant ce temps, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy venaient d'arriver à leur hauteur.

« Draco, tout va bien? Demanda Blaise. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec eux? Fit Pansy en désignant les Gryffondors d'un air de dédain. »

« Asseyez-vous tous, c'est long à raconter, ordonna Draco. Et pas de protestations. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, c'est en lien avec la femme qui est apparue au déjeuner... »

Quelques longues explications plus tard, entrecoupées de questions, Harry et Draco attendaient la réaction de leurs amis. Ils avaient juste raconté que la Destibée les avaient emmenés dans de courts voyages vers de possibles futurs, sans donner de détails sur ce qu'ils avaient vus. Ils avaient arrangé l'histoire en disant que l'avenir du monde en général dépendait de la façon dont ils pouvaient s'entendre.

« Dray chéri, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on devra les supporter? »

« Non, Pansy. Nous ne devrons pas les supporter, dit Draco de sa voix la plus froide. Nous devons tout faire pour être amis avec eux. »

« Mais c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe! Protesta t-elle en désignant Hermione. »

« Tu retires ça tout de suite, le bouledogue, grogna Ron en serrant les poings. »

« Ron, il faut y mettre du tien. »

« Mais Harry, elle vient d'insulter Hermione. »

« Oh, mais Pans' va tout de suite retirer ces mots, n'est ce pas, ma puce? »

« Mais enfin, Draco... »

« Pansy! »

« Je m'excuse, grogna t-elle d'un ton rageur. »

« Je te pardonne, concéda Hermione en jubilant. »

« On peut savoir ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit? Demanda Blaise en levant un sourcil. »

« De quoi parles-tu? »

«Vous voulez vraiment nous faire croire que votre amitié est la clé de l'avenir du monde? »

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, approuva Ron. »

« Vous voyez, vous êtes déjà d'accord, plaisanta Harry pour tenter de dévier la conversation. »

« Alors, insistèrent en même temps les deux filles. »

Harry et Draco éclatèrent de rire à la tête déconfite qu'elles tirèrent suite à cela, inconscients du regard que lançaient les autres élèves face à ce déconcertant spectacle: Serpentard et Gryffondor parlant ensemble tandis que les deux rivaux de l'école riaient ensemble.

« Eh bien, ça se passe bien, ironisa le blond. Vous êtes déjà en parfaite synchronisation. »

« Bon, vous arrêtez de tourner autour du pot? »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire pour le moment, Blaise, assura Harry. Nous arrêtons cette guerre stupide entre nous et si vous êtes nos amis, vous nous suivez. Ça ne va pas plus loin. »

« Mais pourquoi l'avenir dépend-il tant de cela? »

« Nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous savons juste que c'est le cas. »

« Bon je veux bien essayer, accepta Hermione. »

« Ok, accorda Blaise. »

La question était réglée pour l'instant. Aucun des deux ne doutait qu'une fois dans leur Salle Commune, ils seraient interrogés par leurs amis respectifs. Draco dévia la conversation sur un terrain plus neutre.

La rumeur de l'entente étrange entre les deux maisons ennemies avait déjà fait le tour de l'école quand le groupe entra dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore sembla se réjouir de la vue tandis que les élèves chuchotaient entre eux. Les deux groupes allèrent s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives.

« Pourquoi vous étiez avec les Serpentards? Demanda Dean Thomas. »

« Il paraît qu'il faut faire ami-ami avec eux, grogna Ron. »

« Hein? Sursauta Ginny. »

« C'est une idée d'Harry et de Malfoy, expliqua Hermione. Personnellement, je pense qu'il ne pourra en sortir que de bonnes choses. Le Choipeaux n'arrête pas de prêcher l'unité. »

« Nous aurons peut-être une bonne influence sur eux, qui sait, ajouta Harry. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que ce matin, McGo a du arrêter un duel de sorcier entre Malfoy et toi? Dit Seamus. »

« Ecoutez, je ne le dirais pas deux fois: Malfoy et moi avons parlé et nous avons décidé d'une trêve pour voir si nous pouvons être amis. Vous acceptez ou pas, c'est votre choix, mais lui et moi, nous voulons essayer. Maintenant, on passe à autre chose. Qui a fait son devoir de potion? »

Le message était clair. La décision était irrévocable, quelles que soient les réactions des autres. Bien entendu, dans la Salle Commune, Ron et Hermione tâchèrent d'en savoir plus sur la Destinée et ce qu'elle leur avait révélé. Lassé de répondre à leurs questions ou de les éviter, il finit par trouver la solution pour pouvoir aller se coucher et méditer en paix sur sa journée.

« Je vous ai dit que dans les trois mondes où nous étions en vie, vous étiez mariés? C'était l'une des constantes de l'avenir. »

Ravi d'avoir cloué le bec à ses deux amis, rouges comme des pivoines, Harry monta dans son dortoir.

A suivre ...


	8. Chapter 8

8

Les deux Princes de Poudlard se rencontraient désormais chaque soir après les cours pendant une heure environ, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas entraînement de Quidditch. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, comme ils l'avaient dit, dans le but de se connaître mieux, sans pourtant jamais plus aborder la question d'un éventuel amour entre eux.

A la fin septembre, il faisait encore très beau. Ce jeudi après-midi, n'ayant pas cours, Harry avait profité du beau temps pour aller lire, caché par le saule près du lac. Ses deux autres amis, en tant que préfets, devaient gérer une crise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où une nouvelle invention des jumeaux Weasley semait la panique.

Plongé dans sa lecture, le jeune homme ne vit pas s'approcher son ami blond. Draco s'assit à côté de lui et déposa une bise rapide sur la joue du brun. Harry leva les yeux de son livre et lui sourit.

« Salut. Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici? »

« Je m'en doutais. Ça fait des semaines qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, tu es plongé là-dedans. Que lis-tu ? Tu as l'air si passionné! »

« Les Deux Tours. Il fait partie d'une trilogie. Je l'avais commencé cet été, chez mes moldus. J'avais lu le premier volume l'année d'avant. Du coup, j'ai ''emprunté'' le livre à Dursley, qui ne s'en rendra probablement jamais compte vu qu'il ne lit pas. J'ai fini par emporter les trois tomes en partant. »

« C'est intéressant? »

« Oui. Je te le prêterai après, si tu veux

« C'est Moldu, Potter, fit Draco avec son air dédaigneux. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le lire, se reprit Harry, vexé. »

« Je plaisante, idiot. Bien sûr que je veux le lire. A chaque fois que tu es plongé là-dedans, on a l'impression que tu t'es perdu dans un autre monde. Ton visage a des expressions tellement vivantes qu'on croit que tu es en train de vivre ce qui est écrit. »

« C'est un peu ça. Ce livre est superbe, vraiment. On pourrait presque le comparer à ce qui se passe actuellement dans le monde sorcier... Tu m'observes quand je lis ? »

Les joues de Draco prirent une couleur rosée qui fit sourire malicieusement Harry.

« Je te donnerai le premier volume après le dîner, si tu veux passer un moment dans ma Salle Commune. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Les préfets avaient réussi à calmer l'excitation des Rouges et Ors suite à l'utilisation des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux qui avait temporairement pris l'aspect d'une immense patinoire l'après-midi mais qui avait retrouvé son apparence ordinaire. Hermione faisait ses devoirs à une table. Ron et Neville disputaient une partie d'échecs. Ça et là, d'autres élèves discutaient en petits groupes. La présence de Draco dans la Salle Commune ne surprenait plus personne: depuis presque un mois maintenant, il venait de temps en temps passer du temps avec Harry et ses amis.

Les deux garçons plongés dans leur lecture. La Salle s'était vidée peu à peu. Ne restaient plus que Draco, Harry, Hermione et Ron qui avait fini par rejoindre sa petite amie à laquelle il s'était déclaré deux semaines plus tôt . A un moment, pris dans l'histoire et fatigué, Draco se coucha sur le canapé, posant inconsciemment sa tête sur la cuisse d'Harry. Ils réalisèrent ensemble ce qui venait de se passer. Draco se tendit un peu, en attendant la réaction de son nouvel ami. Harry retint sa respiration quelques secondes. Ils évitèrent de se regarder. Harry, comme négligemment, posa sa main sur le bras de Draco, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il pouvait rester. Ils continuèrent à lire, au début un peu décontenancés par leur position, après de nouveau complètement absorbés par leurs romans, inconscient du regard intrigué échangés par la brunette et le dernier des fils Weasley qui ne tardèrent pas à les laisser seuls.

Le brun réprima un baillement. Draco leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je crois qu'il est tard. Je vais y aller. »

« Oui. Bonne nuit. »

« A toi aussi, dit le blond en se levant. »

Pris d'une impulsion, il fit une bise rapide sur la joue de son ami avant de partir, laissant le Gryffondor un peu interloqué.

Le lendemain, Harry quitta en avance la Grande Salle après avoir pris son petit déjeuner. Hermione devenait de plus en plus suspicieuse sur ce qui se passait entre son ami et Malfoy. Elle se jura d'avoir un jour le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Il va encore trouver Malfoy, dit Ron en suivant son ami des yeux. »

« Nous avons cours commun avec les Serpentards, alors je suppose que oui. »

« Il n'y a plus que le blondinet, aujourd'hui, remarqua avec amertume le roux. »

« Ne sois pas jaloux, Ron. Tu es, et tu resteras toujours le meilleur ami d'Harry, tenta de le rassurer la brunette. »

« Je l'espère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve, à la fouine, mais ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, quand même. »

« Je sais. J'espère vraiment qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, dit Hermione d'un ton songeur. »

Inconscient de tout ceci, Harry, lui se rendit ne salle de potions. Draco était déjà là. Alors que les autres matins, il était impeccable, il avait ce jour-là de gros cernes sous les yeux.

« Salut. Tu as mal dormi? »

« J'ai veillé tard pour lire, répondit le blond. Tu as raison, c'est passionnant. »

« Je te l'avais dit, sourit Harry. Et ne t'avise pas de faire des comparaisons. »

« J'allais le dire, rigola Draco. Toi en Frodon, ça serait terrible! Montre tes pieds, mon petit Hobbit. »

« Dray! »

« Je plaisante, mais avoue que c'est vrai qu'il y a des similitudes avec ce qui se passe ici.J'imagine bien Gandalf comme Dumbledore et Sauron dans le rôle de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Je sais, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Ron en Sam, les jumeaux Weasley en Mery et Pippin... Je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer Sirius et Aragorn... »

« Ton parrain, approuva Draco en serrant l'épaule d'Harry dans un geste de réconfort avant de continuer pour ne pas alourdir l'ambiance: tu me vois où dans cette histoire? »

« Legolas. »

« Mm, merci. »

« Ça te dis de venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard, demain? Avec tes amis aussi. »

« C'est une excellente occasion de les amener à se voir un peu plus, approuva Draco en souriant. »

Les autres élèves arrivaient et le cours ne tarda pas à commencer. Plus tard, alors qu'ils parlaient de Pré-au-Lard, Harry annonça à ses amis qu'il avait invité les Serptentards à les accompagner.

« Tu prends vraiment cette histoire d'amitié au sérieux, hein? Dit Ron un peu agacé. »

« Oui. »

« Ron, nous devons vraiment faire des efforts, fit Hermione gravement. Ça s'est bien passé les autres fois, non? »

« Ouais. Mais ça ne paraît pas normal. »

Hermione et Harry rirent de l'entêtement de Ron. La sortie au village sorcier se passa bien: les deux groupes, comme l'avait dit la brune, faisaient des efforts chacun de leur côté. Aux Trois-Balais, en fin d'après-midi, ils parvenaient même déjà à plaisanter ensemble de ce qui les avait divisés dans le passé. La préfète des Gryffondor et Blaise Zabini, d'un seul regard, comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser les deux Princes leur cacher longtemps ce qui leur était arrivé réellement avec la Destinée, quand ils remarquèrent que les deux anciens ennemis passaient beaucoup de temps à se sourire ou se toucher régulièrement.

Quelques jours plus tard, nos deux héros s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la tour d'astronomie, afin d'être un peu seuls tous les deux avant d'aller dormir.

« Je ne pourrais pas venir te voir, demain soir. Dumbledore tient à ce que je passe la soirée avec Rogue et lui. »

« Cela a t-il un lien avec Voldemort ? »

Harry, stupéfait, se retourna vers Draco.

« Tu dis son nom ? »

« Tu le dis bien toi. J'ai compris à quel point c'est stupide de ne pas le prononcer. »

« Tu as choisi ton camp ? »

Draco prit la main de son ami et enlaça leurs doigts.

« Le tien, Harry. J'ai encore du mal avec certaines choses, mais ça vient. Toute cette connerie de pureté du sang ne peut mener à rien, n'est ce pas? Granger nous a prouvé qu'elle était la meilleure sorcière de notre promotion, et elle est née de parents moldus. Tu es le sorcier le plus craint des Mangemorts, et tu es un sang mêlé. »

« Alors, tu ne crois plus en la supériorité des sangs purs ? »

« Je ne serais pas là, près de toi dans le cas contraire, Harry. Il est temps de se séparer, maintenant, j'ai ma ronde.»

« Bonne nuit, Draco, mumura Harry. »

Les yeux d'émeraude plongèrent dans le regard d'argent. Draco se leva pour partir, séparant à regret leurs mains. Il embrassa légèrement la joue d'Harry, jouant avec une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait sur le front, juste sur la cicatrice.

« A demain, glissa t-il avant de partir. »

Harry apprécia la douce caresse des lèvres sur la peau de sa joue.

Le lendemain soir, donc, Dumbledore et Rogue unirent leurs forces pour enseigner l'occlumencie à l'espoir du monde sorcier. Le directeur s'était dit que sa présence faciliterait les choses entre ces deux êtres, qui, même s'ils se battaient dans le même camp, ne pouvait se souffrir. Certes, il avait permis à la séance d'être plus légère au niveau de la tension mais avait néanmoins insisté pour que le cours soit des plus rigoureux. Harry était épuisé quand il quitta la salle d'entrainement.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Des rencontres fréquentes entre les deux princes avait résulté le rapprochement de leurs amis, bien obligés de se rencontrer s'ils voulaient voir Harry ou Draco. En effet, ils avaient réussi le tour de force de réunir plusieurs fois par semaine leurs deux groupes et de fil en aiguille, malgré les préjugés du départ et les souvenirs des bagarres passées, Serpentards et Gryffondors avaient fini par développer une amitié encore un peu fragile mais qui promettait tout de même de se renforcer.

Draco passa la porte de la Salle sur Demande et y retrouva Blaise, Pansy, Ron et Hermione qui discutaient déjà autour d'une petite collation. L'ambiance était détendue. Le jeune homme sourit en se rappelant que cette scène aurait été du domaine de l'inimaginable deux mois seulement avant.

« Salut. Harry n'est pas là? »

« Il est en retenue chez Rogue, lui répondit Hermione. Il viendra plus tard. »

« Ah ! J'avais oublié l'incident de ce matin. »

« Il devrait arrêter de répondre aux provocations de Rogue ou le sablier de notre maison sera bientôt vide, soupira la brune. »

« C'est vrai que traiter Rogue de _vieille chauve-souris anémiée puante et graisseuse _n'allait pas arranger ses affaires, s'esclaffa Pansy. Mais la tête de notre directeur de maison était impayable. »

« Rogue le cherche tout le temps, argua Ron. Qu'avait-il besoin de lui parler de son père, ce matin? »

« C'est parce qu'Harry réagit au quart de tour, justement, expliqua le blond. »

« En parlant de ça, vous avez fini votre essai sur la potion d'aujourd'hui? Demanda Hermione. J'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à trouver toutes les propriétés du venin d'acromentule. »

« Mione, c'est prévu pour la semaine prochaine! Tu n'as tout de même pas déjà commencé? S'insurgea Ron. »

« Bien sûr que si! Je l'ai toujours dit à Harry et toi : vous ne vous y prenez jamais à temps et un jour, ça vous jouera des tours. »

« Tu es toujours là pour nous prêter tes devoirs, contra le roux. »

« Et si un jour j'en avais assez? »

Les Serpentards riaient doucement à l'altercation. Ils commençaient à s'habituer.

« Les grandes histoires d'amour commencent souvent par ces petites bagarres, se moqua Pansy. »

« Alors, entre Harry et Draco, ça devrait être la passion folle! Ricana Ron. »

Les joues du blond prirent une teinte rouge tomate alors qu'il baissait les yeux. La supposition de l'ami d'Harry l'avait pris au dépourvu et il n'avait pas pu garder son masque d'indifférence. Il avait conscience du regard des autres sur lui. Il fut sauvé par l'ouverture de la porte sur un Harry un peu essoufflé.

La réaction du Prince des Serpentards avait déconcerté les quatre amis. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Draco perdre ainsi contenance. Hermione et Blaise furent les seuls à remarquer la lueur de pur bonheur du blond quand il leva les yeux vers Harry qui venait d'entrer, ainsi que le bref, mais radieux sourire qu'échangèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

« Harry! Comment s'est passé ta retenue? Demanda Ron. »

« Récurer des chaudrons sous l'oeil glacial de Rogue ne fait décidément pas partie de mes activités favorites. »

« Alors, cesse de le provoquer, dit Pansy. »

« C'est lui qui me provoque. De quoi vous parliez? Demanda t-il en prenant place à côté du blond sur un canapé. »

« De ton histoire d'amour avec Draco, rétorqua Blaise. »

« Quoi? Mais... nous... Dracooo? »

Harry regardait le Serpentard d'un air perdu, le feu aux joues.

« Ils plaisantent, Harry, dit le blond. »

« Peut-être pas tant que ça, rétorqua Pansy que le comportement des deux garçons venait d'interppeler. Il y a quelque chose entre vous? »

« Non ! S'écrièrent-ils d'une seule voix. »

« C'est en lien avec ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois? Demanda Hermione à brûle-pourpoint. »

« On vous dit qu'il n'y a rien dans ce genre-là entre Potter et moi, coupa Draco. »

« C'est une idée ridicule, je disais ça pour plaisanter, approuva Ron. »

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous raconter ce que vous avez vu? Insista Hermione. J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas comment une simple amitié entre vous peut changer la face du monde. »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Puis Harry fit un signe de tête à son ancien rival qui se lança.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de tout vous raconter ce soir. Disons que dans la première vie, Voldemort avait gagné. »

Pansy et Blaise grincèrent en entendant le nom du mage noir. Durant leurs rendez-vous, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet de la guerre et c'était la première fois que Draco utilisait le nom du maître de leurs parents. Le message, bien que subtil, était passé: il tournait le dos au camp de sa famille.

« Il s'était proclamé empereur et avait pratiquement détruit tous les moldus. J'étais le premier ministre de l'empire. »

« Voilà qui a dû te gonfler d'orgueil encore plus, dit Ron avec hargne. »

« Non, répondit calmement le garçon aux yeux gris. J'étais loin de ça. D'après ce que j'ai compris, j'avais secrètement abandonné le camp de Voldemort après sa victoire. J'étais aux premières loges, certes, mais avec une haine profonde pour lui. »

« Pourquoi? S'étonna Pansy. »

« Je... le remords. J'étais celui qui lui avais livré Harry et je... m'en voulais pour ça. Je m'étais rendu compte trop tard que j'aim... que... je ne voulais pas la mort d'Harry et de tous ces gens, achava t-il rapidement. »

« Ce qui explique pourquoi votre _relation_ est si importante, souligna Hermione le front plissé. La-dessus, vous nous raconterez le reste la prochaine fois. C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Je propose qu'on se retrouve tous demain vers midi et demi ici-même, qu'en dites-vous? »

Tout le monde accepta. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent, sauf les deux princes qui restèrent dans la salle.

« Ils vont finir par additionner deux et deux, remarqua Harry. Hermione a oublié d'être bête. »

«Je pense qu'elle se doute déjà un peu de ce qui s'est passé quand nous visitions ces futurs et Blaise aussi... »

« Qu'a encore dit Ron pour entraîner cette conversation? »

« Qu'entre nous deux ça devrait être une folle passion, à cause de notre haine passée. »

Harry éclata de rire, sous le regard amusé de Draco.

« Ron? »

« Lui-même. »

« On a évité le sujet depuis un mois et il fallu que ce soit lui qui nous le rappelle. »

« Nous n'en avons pas parlé, rectifia Draco. Mais je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser, surtout à chaque fois que nous étions seuls tous les deux. »

« Moi aussi, avoua le brun. »

« Tu te rappelles ce que mon autre moi a dit à cette photo? Le truc, sur ton rire. C'est vrai pour moi aussi et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris sur le moment qui était sur la photo. J'ai toujours aimé t'entendre rire et c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que j'avais la chance d'entendre ce rire joyeux que tu avais avec tes amis, je le gravais dans ma mémoire en étant un peu triste parce que ce n'était pas avec moi que tu riais. »

Draco laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Harry, ému par cette déclaration, en profita pour lui caresser distraitement les cheveux.

« Ils sont doux, murmura t-ils. »

« Je suis bien quand je suis avec toi, Harry. »

« C'est pareil pour moi, Draco, murmura Harry en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux blonds de son ami. J'aime ces moments avec toi et pour rien au monde, je voudrais revenir en arrière. »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes en silence, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Harry commença à s'endormir, bercé par les tendres caresses de Draco sur sa nuque.

« Tu t'endors, Harry. Il est temps de rentrer non? »

« Si. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

Le blond réfléchit quelques secondes, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous sommes bien dans la Salle sur Demande, non? »

« Hum hum. »

« Si on dormait ici? On n'a qu'à demander un lit. »

« Ok. »

La Salle leur fournit un grand lit à baldaquins sur lequel ils trouvèrent des pantalons de pyjamas à leur taille.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

10

Il était près de midi le lendemain quand ils se réveillèrent. Harry ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir deux perles grises qui le regardaient presque avec adoration. Draco avait posé sa tête sur une main, le coude posé sur le lit. Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Il passa une main sur la nuque de Draco pour attirer son visage. Il n'osa pas l'embrasser vraiment, se contentant de leur bise habituelle. Le blond se plaça sur le Surivant, torse contre torse, ses bras lui servant d'appui et encadrant le brun. Il lui embrassa le front avec une grande douceur.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. »

Ils étaient tous les deux intimidés par la situation. Ils ne voulaient pas aller trop vite. Ils restèrent allongés quelques minutes l'un sur l'autre, leurs mains se prodiguant de douces caresses sur le torse et les bras, leurs lèvres embrassant le visage de l'autre, sans jamais se toucher.

« Qu'est ce qui nous arrive, Harry? »

« Eh bien, nous sommes amis, non? »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas un expert en amitié, mais... il t'arrive souvent de faire des séances de câlins et de bécotage comme ça avec la belette ou les autres Gryffondors? »

Harry se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire à cette idée.

« Tout le temps. »

« Hein? »

Le regard affolé de Draco le fit éclater d'un rire joyeux.

« Idiot ! Murmura t-il tendrement en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme blond. »

Les yeux d'acier et ceux d'émeraude s'accrochèrent. Draco souriait.

« Idiot toi-même. Pendant un instant, j'ai une vision d'horreur d'un dortoir plein de Gryffondors qui se câlinaient. »

« Ce traitement n'est réservé qu'à toi. »

« Je préfère ça, assura Draco. »

Harry éclata de rire suivi par le blond qui reprit vite son sérieux:

«Pourquoi n'arrivons-nous pas à savoir si c'est de l'amour ou de l'amitié qui dérape un peu ? Demanda t-il en frottant son nez contre celui d'Harry.»

« Peut-être que nous avons peur... Avant toute cette histoire, aucun de nous n'avait imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait... aimer un autre garçon. »

«J'ignore si je suis éperduement amoureux de toi. Ou peut-être que je le sais, que je le suis et que je suis mort de trouille. Mais, Harry, tu me plais, dit Draco en levant le visage de son compagnon. Je ne sais pas si, je suis prêt à une relation d'ordre sexuel avec toi, mais j'arrête de me voiler la face. Je sais qu'une partie de moi a désespérément besoin de toi et de te dire mille folies. »

« Et moi je sais qu'au fond de moi, je suis déjà un peu amoureux de toi, Dray. C'est la seule façon d'expliquer ce besoin permanent d'être avec toi, de te parler, de t'entendre... »

Draco lui offrit un sourire heureux qui illumina ses deux perles grises. Il posa son front contre celui de son compagnon, nouant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Harry passe ses mains sur les hanches de Draco pour le serrer encore plus contre lui.

« Alors, en fait, si on analyse tout ce qu'on vient de dire et en mettant nos peurs de côté, on est fichus, hein? Rit le blond. »

« Oui... »

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés, sans plus un mot. Ils cherchaient, tout en douceur, à s'habituer à la présence de l'autre. Leurs mains découvraient en le frôlant le corps de l'autre. En dépit de leurs fréquents bisous sur le visage, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés sur les lèvres. C'était trop tôt.

« Quelque part, c'est comme si nous étions, de toute façon, destinés à nous aimer... Crois-tu que nous sommes ce qu'on appelle des âmes-soeurs? » demanda Draco au bout d'un moment.

« C'est aussi la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé. »

« Ce que la Destinée a voulu nous faire comprendre, oui... elle nous a ouvert les yeux sur nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais c'était à nous de faire le choix. »

« Nous avons dix sept ans, Dray... Tu sais, j'avais déjà cette prophétie sur le dos et maintenant, cette histoire d'amour. »

« Quelle prophétie mon ange? »

« C'est toi qui ressembles à un ange, sourit Harry en enroulant une mèche blonde à son index. En gros, entre Voldemort et moi, c'est simple: soit je le tue, soit il me tue. Pas d'autre choix. »

Draco resserra sa prise sur Harry. Il comprit la portée de la confidence du brun.

« Encore une histoire de destinée... Harry, je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je serais à tes côtés ce jour-là, mais ni toi ni moi ne savons ce qui arrivera quand tu devras l'affronter. Tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est de me battre pour ton côté. »

« C'est déjà beaucoup pour moi, Draco. »

« Tu as l'impression qu'on te vole ta vie, n'est ce pas? L'impression de ne rien maîtriser, d'être un pantin dans les mains du destin... »

Harry hocha la tête. Draco passa tendrement ses doigts sur la joue de son compagnon.

« Je comprends, mon coeur, dit tristement le garçon aux yeux gris. »

« Draco, jamais je ne regretterais que la Destinée soit venue nous ouvrir les yeux : tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans ma vie. Seulement, j'ai peur: nous sommes très jeunes, une guerre se trame dehors. Ta famille est dans le camp opposé. Je suis la cible principale et tous ceux qui me sont chers sont en danger. J'ai peur de ce que Voldemort pourrait te faire, tant parce que tu as changé de camp que parce que tu es... euh... »

« Tien. A tout jamais, Harry. Ma famille ne comprendra pas mes choix : ni celui d'avoir choisi le camp de l'Ordre, ni celui d'être ton compagnon. Je suppose que le jour où cela se saura, il y aura un membre de moins sur l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy. Ça me fait mal, je ne te dis pas le contraire, mais c'est mon choix. Je t'aime et je refuse de vivre sans toi. Quant à Voldemort, il peut aller se faire foutre. Comme tu le dis toi-même, j'aurais été en danger, même si nous n'étions pas ensemble, rien qu'à cause de mon choix politique sur lequel je ne reviendrais pas. »

« Tu m'aimes? Releva Harry en souriant. »

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord là-dessus, dit Draco d'un ton faussement ennuyé. Oui, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon Draco. »

« Possessif, hein? »

Draco se pencha sur Harry, chercha une approbation dans les yeux verts, puis captura ses lèvres avec tendresse. Ce ne fut au début que de tendres caresses des lèvres, de légers baisers papillonants, mais Draco finit par l'embrasser vraiment. Harry répondit au baiser en y faisant passer toute la force de ses sentiments pour le beau blond. Ils se séparèrent quand ils manquèrent d'air. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, chacun d'eux reflétant l'incrédulité, la joie et une promesse informulée.

« Et tu sais, dit Draco un éclair de malice dans les yeux, ce qu'il y a de génial dans le fait que nous soyons tous deux âgés de _seulement_ dix sept ans comme tu le soulignais ? »

« Quoi? »

« On a une _très très très _longue vie ensemble pour s'embrasser... »

Il mit en pratique sa théorie en s'emparant des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Des coups violents à la porte les séparèrent. Ils se rappelèrent avec effroi qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous avec les autres à midi et demi.

« Merde! »

« Harry, tu es là? Cria la voix de Ron de l'autre côté. Cette maudite porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir. »

« Encore heureux, grogna Draco. »

Les deux garçons sautèrent du lit et s'habillèrent en vitesse. Harry visualisa le salon qu'ils avaient occupé la veille et la salle se retransforma. La porte s'ouvrit sur leur quatre amis un peu excédés.

« Harry, ça fait cinq minutes qu'on essayait d'ouvrir, protesta Ron. »

« Je n'avais pas entendu, dit-il. Vous avez demandé quoi, comme salle pour pouvoir faire apparaître la porte? »

« Je me suis dit que tu avais du t'endormir dans la salle sur demande et j'ai simplement pensé au lieu où tu avais dormi, expliqua Ron. »

« Vous venez de vous réveiller? Fit Blaise en levant un sourcil moqueur. »

« Non! Mais oui, nous nous sommes endormis hier soir sans nous en apercevoir, mentit Harry. »

« Vous avez tous les deux raté le repas, intervint Hermione. Tenez, j'ai amené des sandwiches. »

« Merci. »

Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés, tandis que les deux princes déjeunaient. Hermione conjura des bièraubeurres qu'ils se partagèrent.

« Hier soir, Draco, commença Blaise, tu nous as en quelque sorte fait comprendre que tu ne suivrais pas la voie de ton père. »

« En effet. »

« Pourquoi? »

A suivre ...


	11. Chapter 11

11

Draco inspira pour répondre. Il regarda ses deux amis Serpentards droit dans les yeux.

« Avant que la Destinée ne vienne, tout était clair, pour moi: seuls les Sangs-purs étaient dignes d'être considérés comme des sorciers, les autres étaient de la sous-catégorie et tout aussi naturellement, les elfes étaient nés pour être des esclaves, les gens comme Hadrid n'avaient pas leur place dans la société... C'est ce conditionnement, cette acceptation des choses telles qu'elles sont, qui ont fait de moi ce petit con arrogant que j'étais jusqu'à présent. Harry m'a ouvert les yeux pendant ces deux mois. J'ai encore quelques principes qualifiés de ''à la con'' par Harry ici présent mais je ne suis pas assez obtus pour devenir mangemort. »

Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy étaient vraiment sidérés.

« Hermione Granger, dit la préfète en tendant la main au blond. Et si tu veux faire partie de la S.A.L.E, il reste des bagdes. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. La vraie amitié allait enfin commencer.

« Draco Malfoy, répondit-il en serrant cette main tendue et en souriant légèrement. Et non, merci, pas de badge sale pour moi. »

Harry souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient de mille feux. Dans un mouvement impulsif, il enlaça la taille de Draco de son bras gauche et l'attira contre lui, lui faisant une bise sonore sur la joue.

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux devant cette scène de démonstration d'affection pour le moins inhabituelle. Ils virent Draco se retourner vers Harry et croiser son regard lumineux et heureux. Le blond ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux d'Harry, les décoiffant encore plus.

« Quoi? Fit Harry en voyant les visages éberlués de leurs amis. »

«Rien, nous n'étions pas certains de l'évolution de votre relation, mais là, c'est clair, s'esclaffa Blaise. »

« Nous pouvons bien être amis, non? »

« Ok, soupira Hermione. Et toi, Harry? Tu es aussi dans le déni public? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Moi non plus, dit Ron. Et si vous nous racontiez plutôt la suite? »

« La suite? »

« Votre voyage dans ces futurs possibles, rappela Hermione comme si elle affaire à deux abrutis. »

« Ah, oui... Donc... »

Le brun entreprit de raconter superficiellement la seconde existence qu'ils avaient visitée deux mois plus tôt. Tout le monde écouta dans un silence religieux.

« Donc, tu étais marié à ma soeur dans cette vie et tu n'étais pas heureux, résuma Ron quand son ami se tut. »

« Hum, oui. »

« Et toi, Draco, reprit Pansy, tu avais épousé une femme, juste pour l'engrosser. »

« Pansy, tu es vulgaire, fit Draco d'un ton sec. »

« Pourtant c'est bien résumé, approuva Blaise. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est en quoi ces deux mariages ratés ont un impact sur l'avenir du monde. »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent brièvement. Draco répondit:

« Euh, en quelque sorte nous n'avions jamais fait la paix après Poudlard et Harry ne me pardonnait pas un changement de camp de dernière minute. Euh, la dernière chose que nous avons vue de ce monde là était... euh... nous allions mourir. »

« Et le monde sorcier a sombré dans la panique après, laissant des factions de mages noirs semer la terreur, continua Harry. »

Une fois encore, Hermione et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu: Harry et Draco leur donnait les informations par bribes et cachaient quelque chose de très important sur lequel ils avaient tous les deux une idée très précise. Pourtant, ce fut Pansy qui en fit la remarque à voix haute.

« Je n'y comprends rien du tout, avoua t-elle. »

« Vous alliez mourir comment? Demanda Ron. »

Harry glissa sa main discrètement dans celle du blond. Ils étaient dos au mur ou du moins pas loin de l'être.

« Nous nous sommes... tués, éluda Harry en espérant qu'ils imaginent un duel entre eux. »

« Nous en reparlerons, coupa Hermione. Racontez-nous d'abors les autres possibles que vous avez vus et nous en reparlerons ensuite. »

« Dans l'un de ces mondes, Harry m'avait tué à la bataille finale juste avant de tuer Voldemort dont j'étais l'un des Mangemorts. Nous étions chez les Weasley où ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de la victoire et le Harry de cette possibilité déprimait plus ou moins. On sait que des années plus tard, il est devenu le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Les deux filles haletèrent de surprise. Ron regardait Harry avec effarement. Seul Blaise gardait un visage impassible.

« Il reste un monde, d'après ce que vous avez dit, rappela t-il. »

Tous, cette fois, notèrent le rougissement de deux garçons qui ne purent s'empêcher de partager un regard tendre au souvenir de cette vie-là.

« Oh! Rien de spécial, dans ce monde là, répondit vivement Harry. Je veux dire pas d'impact réel sur le monde. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Nous avions combattu côte à côte pendant la guerre. Harry a vaincu Voldemort et tout le monde a vécu heureux par la suite. Ron et Hermione étaient parents de jumeaux, je crois. »

Cette fois, ce furent le rouquin et la brunette qui s'empourprèrent. Draco continua:

« Et Blaise et Pansy étaient mariés et avaient un petit garçon. Toi, Pans' tu étais ravie de t'extasier sur le fait qu'il allait sur le pot. »

Il lui décocha un de ces sourires en coin dont il avait le secret. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, Blaise sembla un peu ébranlé. Lui et Pansy? Il n'y avait jamais pensé. La jeune fille, elle, le regarda comme si elle venait de le rencontrer.

« Mariée avec Blaise? »

« Oui et tu avais l'air très amoureuse de lui, renchérit Harry. »

« Nous faisions quoi dans ce monde? D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez visité des jours spéciaux à chaque fois, déduisit Hermione. »

« Nous fêtions tous les six mon anniversaire. »

« Donc, j'étais marié à Pansy, Ron à Hermione... et vous deux? »

« Ils devaient être célibataires, si nous étions seulement tous les six, supposa Ron qui semblait vouloir à tout prix éviter de voir l'évident. »

« Ron chéri, intervint Hermione, enlève tes oeillères. »

« Et toi aussi par la même occasion, Pansy _chérie_, ajouta Blaise à la jeune femme qui piqua un fard.Tu semblais avoir compris, hier soir, pourtant. »

« Si Blaise et moi avons bien suivi tout ce que vous nous avez raconté depuis le départ... »

« Et surtout ce que vous n'avez _pas_ raconté, d'ailleurs, interrompit le noir... »

« Votre _couple_ est l'élément clé de l'avenir, continua Hermione. »

« Leur quoi? S'étouffa Ron. »

Harry lança un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami. Draco et lui avaient compris depuis un petit moment que Blaise et Hermione avaient réalisé la vérité. Les mains jointes depuis un moment, ils attendaient les conclusions de leurs deux trop intelligents amis. Ron, du regard, essayait de faire comprendre à Harry de démentir les affirmations des deux autres. Le brun lui offrit un petit sourire timide, appréciant la douce caresse du pouce de son amant sur sa main.

« Harry? Fit Ron d'une petite voix. »

« Draco? Dit Pansy au même moment. »

« Dans le premier monde, celui où j'étais ministre, j'ai fini par me suicider pour retrouver Harry, admit-il. Mon double amait le Harry de son monde. »

« Comme nous vous l'avons dit hier, dans cette vie, Draco m'avait livré à Voldemort et je suis mort en disant à Draco que je le haissais, alors qu'en fait, ils s'étaient toujours aimés secrètement tous les deux. Comme tous les Draco et Harry des autres Possibles »

Ils racontèrent enfin à leurs amis les histoires d'amour tragiques de leurs doubles et la délicieuse romance de la troisième vie. Cette dernière amenait sur leurs visages des expressions attendries et heureuses. Lâchant la main d'Harry, Draco passa sa main autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son homme.

« Quand nous sommes rentrés, continua Harry néanmoins, nous avons voulu nous donner une chance, d'abord d'être amis. »

« C'est beau! S'extasièrent les deux filles, les larmes aux yeux. »

Ron avait fini par accepter l'évidence: son meilleur ami était gay et aimait leur ancien ennemi. Blaise avait un petit sourire satisfait.

« J'ai toujours aimé mon Harry sans le savoir, dit Draco d'une voix rauque. Même dans les pires moments de haine, tu étais ma lumière. Mon tout. »

Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux clairs de celui qui venait de lui faire cette déclaration qui lui avait mis les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime, souffla t-il. Je t'aime, mon ange blond. Ma vie. Mon âme. Mon amour. »

Le baiser qui suivit fut à la fois tendre et passionné. Leurs amis se rendirent compte bientôt qu'ils étaient de trop. Enfin, une fois de plus, ce furent Hermione et Blaise qui prirent les choses en main: s'ils les avaient laissé faire, Ron et Pansy étaient plutôt du genre à conjurer du pop-corn devant ce qui leur semblait une scène particulièrement palpitante d'une série surréaliste où deux ennemis étaient en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait – et dans le cas présent, la survie du monde en dépendait surement. Donc, la brunette et le Serpentard tirèrent leurs deux amis hors de la pièce, laissant les deux amants profiter de leur amour.

FIN ... Il manque juste l'épilogue.


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE

Huit ans plus tard, les six amis se retrouvaient le 31 juillet pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry. Lui et Draco s'étaient mariés l'année de leurs vingt ans, un an après la défaite de Voldemort. Ils étaient les parrains d'Ana et Gabrielle, les jumelles de Blaise et Pansy, ainsi que du fils de Ron et Hermione, Harris. Ils avaient acheté une maison dans la banlieue londonienne. Ce n'était pas la maison qu'ils avaient vue dans ce possible qu'ils avaient visité des années plus tôt, mais elle respirait tout autant le bonheur.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry! Lança Pansy en levant son verre. »

Les autres reprirent de bon coeur le voeu de l'ancienne Serpentarde. Harry, se réjouissant d'avoir auprès de lui ses meilleurs amis, était amoureusement lové dans les bras de son mari qui lui embrassait le cou.

« Il y a des chambres pour ça, protesta Ron en riant après avoir entendu le gémissement de son meilleur ami. »

« Puisque tu le suggères aussi gentiment, Ron, je vous demande de nous excuser, plaisanta Draco en faisant mine d'entrainer Harry dans la maison. »

« Dray! Rit celui-ci. Nous avons des invités. »

« Bon, les invités, dehors! »

Ils rirent tous avant de passer à table, à l'invitation d'Harry. La soirée promettait d'être joyeuse. La guerre avait certes marqué tous ceux qui étaient présents. Ils avaient tous perdu des êtres chers: les parents de Pansy étaient tous les deux à Azkaban ainsi que le père de Draco. Blaise avait dû tuer son ancien grand ami Théodore Nott lors d'un raid des Mangemorts. Ron avait perdu son frère Charlie ainsi que son père. Harry avait dû déplorer la mort du dernier des Maraudeurs, Rémus Lupin, tué par Greyback lors de la bataille finale. Draco avait vu sa mère devenir folle et être enfermée à Sainte Mangouste. Tous avaient perdu des camarades de Poudlard, qu'ils soient engagés dans un camp ou l'autre: Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Susan Bones et tant d'autres... Tout ceci s'était passé sept ans auparavent. Ils avaient appris à panser leurs blessures et à retrouver le goût de la vie.

« Hermione, nous avons quelque chose à te demander, fit Draco. »

« Quoi donc? S'inquiéta la jeune femme devant l'air sérieux de ses deux amis. »

« Tu t'y connais en méthodes de procréation assistée pour couples de même sexe? Demanda Harry avec un sourire. »

HDHDHD

Ailleurs, penchés sur un vaste disque de mercure qui montrait cette scène, un groupe de personnes semblait particulièrement satisfait, autant que pouvait le montrer leurs visages neutres. Destinée eut même un semblant de sourire: elle avait réussi et leur peuple était sauvé, puisque l'humanité, sorcière ou moldue continuerait d'exister pour longtemps encore. Par conséquent, eux dureraient tant que dureraient les hommes, quels que soient les noms que ces derniers leur donneraient, car lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne pour croire en eux, les Dieux finissent par perdre leur immortalité: la foi des humains en eux était leur essence de vie.

FIN.


End file.
